


Even if We Aren't Soulmates [KiyoYachi]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dead People, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Two people struggling with the loss of a soulmate are united and make their own history.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Anime Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 10





	Even if We Aren't Soulmates [KiyoYachi]

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad series called anime one-shots and it would be appreciated if you went and checked it out, my username is the same. It would also be great if you checked out my friend or @lethallady here on Ao3. BTW did NOT write this in 2019.

Kiyoko Shimizu is the type of person to live through a heartbreak especially when she had two nice boys cheering her on. They both showed her she had options and it was oh so great, even if they loved other people. But that all changed when she met Yachi. Yachi Hitoka, the person who changed her life.

Everybody had a date on their hand and this date told you when your soulmate dies. Kiyoko’s was alarmingly close. The other couples had time but she had never even met her soulmate. 2/7/19. There wasn’t much time, it was heading to the end of June and the days were coming fast, too fast, it was hard to comprehend, soon her soulmate would be gone.

Yachi  
People rarely get second chances at life, and nobody will ever get another soulmate, but even if our strings are separate we will always be together  
-Hitoka Yachi 2019

That’s when it happened, when her impromptu soulmate passed, it was something unexpected. Her soulmate had died a year before and Yachi had tried to move on with her life, she was quite successful at that too.

When Yachi came to Karasuno she didn’t have many friends, she had an artistic talent but was quite bored. Sitting by herself, studying, drawing. That was her day to day life before it changed. 

One term had passed and she had joined the art club. There she wasn’t happy, she wasn’t allowed to do what she wanted with her art so she ended up quitting, but not before her art caught someone’s eyes. Kiyoko Shimizu’s eyes. 

She was soon asked to join the volleyball club as a manager and she accepted gladly, for she could now make friends and they didn’t have to be female. She was LGBTQ after all and she didn’t feel comfortable around females. They always reminded her about being non-binary and ‘gay’ which was used as a derogatory slang. I mean come on it is 2020.

Kiyoko and her were in the bath when she asked her to date her. She told her about her soulmate and her impromptu soulmate and was glad to hear that she would and was empathetic and sympathetic because she had to experience the same thing, she hoped this time would be good. Even if we weren’t soulmates we will always be together.

Every single day love filled her eyes when she looked at Kiyoko, she knew the gods had gifted her. She didn’t believe that they gave second chances but maybe she was wrong.

People can get second chances when the love fills the air, even if we aren’t soulmates I’ll be with you till the end.  
-Hitoka Yachi


End file.
